Sorrows The Seas of My Heart
by BellaFrenzy
Summary: [FF] Full Summary Inside. Fifteen year old, Bella Swan, visits her father in Forks, Washington, just like any other summer. This year, however, a new family moves into town. Review! :D
1. Disclaimer and Summary

**Sorrows The Seas of My Heart**

Disclaimer & Summary

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own New Moon. I do not own Eclipse.

**Summary: **Bella Swan, 15-years-old, comes back to Forks, Washington to visit her father Charlie, just like every other summer. This year, however, a new family moves into town, and Bella happens to be present at the party thrown for the new family. She meets all seven of them - all alike, and yet all very different. Beautiful and graceful as they were, there was something else that was very different about them - and Bella's the only one who notices. Although Bella's got some strong strange vibes about the new family, she grows a sincere fascination to the family - the way their eyes change a different color each day, the way they never seem to eat, and the way other humans feel a strange intimidation towards them. Of course, then, she meets Edward, the youngest son with beautiful bronze hair and deep-golden eyes. As strange events and tragedies bring them closer and closer to one another, they both find themselves in love - with the other not suitable for them.


	2. Homecoming

**Sorrows The Seas of My Heart**

Chapter One: Homecoming

Awkward and quiet; that was the atmosphere in the cruiser during the whole sixty-minute drive home.

_Home_ this summer would be in Forks, Washington. Located somewhere in the Olympic Peninsula, Forks is probably the rainiest place in the whole contiguous United States. Through personal experiences, I've learned that even during the summer seasons, rainy weather and cloudy days overrule the normal hot, sticky temperatures.

Next to me, Charlie cleared his throat.

"How's your mother?" he asked.

Renee was fine and happy as can be with her boyfriend of three months, Phil Dwyer. Of course, I would edit this part out of my response so as to not make Charlie feel stranger than he already does.

"She's the same as always. You know how Mom is - always trying to do everything," I smiled thinking of Renee. Charlie chuckled, and that's about as far as we got with that conversation when we finally turned onto a familiar street.

"Welcome back, Bells," Charlie said as he turned onto the driveway and parked. He got out of the car and took my single duffel out of the trunk. I told him I could carry it myself, and Charlie, never being the pushy one, handed it over without another word.

As he fiddled with the house keys, I took a quick look at my surroundings - as if I didn't get enough _green _during the car ride. When Charlie finally got the door opened, the phone began to ring.

"Mom's probably got some freaky ESP or something," I muttered, and Charlie laughed.

It turned out that whoever was on the phone with Dad wasn't Renee. As Charlie continued to talk, I lugged my bag up the stairs and into my room, dropping it onto the floor. As I zipped it open, I heard Charlie laugh down the stairs and made a mental note to ask him what that was about.

I brought enough clothes that would last me a month in Forks - same as every year since I was old enough to fly alone. The routine was all so simple, really. I arrive. Charlie takes me fishing at least twice a week. The rest of the time he's at work, and I'm stuck at home, flipping through all the local television channels.

Many times he's tried to send me over to spend a day at the Blacks' residence in La Push. Billy Black and my dad have been good friends for a very long time. If I may recall, he has two daughters who are my age, if not older, and a son who is about two or three years younger.

Whenever I agreed to go to La Push with the Blacks, which was on very seldom occasions, Charlie would bring me over early in the morning and pick me up at eight or nine at night. During this time period, I'd be sitting on the couch watching Rebecca and Rachel do whatever they decided to do, since I was shy and didn't function very well with other people. The younger boy, Jacob, always spent time with his dad.

"Bella!" Charlie called as I stuffed my empty duffel bag under the bed. I ran down the stairs to see Charlie standing in front of the stove attempting to cook dinner.

"Dad? What are you doing?" I asked, difficulty trying to stifle my giggles and hide my horrific expression.

"I'm cooking dinner, Bella."

"Well, do you need any help?"

"Bells, really. I spend eleven of twelve months without you. I've learned to fend for myself."

I laughed as Charlie stared at the stove trying to figure out how to turn on the fire. When the blue flame suddenly appeared, he jumped back, surprised.

"You were saying?" I asked, hardly controlling my laughter.

"The take-out menu is on the fridge." He sheepishly grinned at me. It was extremely too easy living with Charlie.

----------

An hour later, Charlie and I were seated on mismatched chairs at the kitchen table. We silently ate our food, until I began to talk.

"So, Dad, who called?" I asked, remembering the conversation Charlie had earlier.

"Huh? Oh, it was this guy I work with." He replied.

"… And?" I pried. I knew I was being nosy, but there was nothing else to talk about.

"Well, this new doctor is moving into town, and since everyone in Forks knows about their arrival, we thought we should throw a surprise party for them. You know - as a welcoming gesture."

"That sounds extremely hospitable," I said, finishing up whatever was left on my plate. Charlie swallowed his food before he replied.

"It's two days away, on Friday, meaning everyone's got a lot of work to do, but I don't see how hard it would be, though, since the high school gym isn't that grand." Charlie finished up his meal, and I helped clean and put away the dishes.

"Do the good townspeople of Forks do this for every single person who moves here?" I joked, and Charlie laughed.

"Everyone knows _you're _here ," Charlie stated as a matter-of-fact.

"That's nothing new! I'm here every summer." I smiled.

"I'm just saying, they expected your arrival today, and more importantly, they expect you to be at the party on Friday. What do you say?" he asked.

"Sure, Dad." I told him as I put away the last of the plates in a cabinet. "Is there anything else you need help with, Dad?"

"No, no, Bella. You go on and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Dad." I gave Charlie a hug. He was taken aback by my actions though he reluctantly hugged me back. This trait I shared with Charlie; I wasn't usually so open to showing my emotions, but I needed a way to show him my thanks for letting me stay with him again this summer.


	3. Preparations

**Sorrows The Seas of My Heart**

Chapter Two: Preparations

Thursday went by in a blur. Charlie went to work early, and I had nothing to do. I brought only two books with me this summer which I'd already finished on the plane ride to Seattle.

On Friday morning, I was surprised to find Charlie sitting on one of the kitchen chairs reading the newspaper. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 9 in the morning.

"You're gonna be late, Dad ," I said as I grabbed a bowl and spoon.

"Morning, Bella. Actually, I'm taking the day off today." He replied and turned the page.

"You are?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, I wanted to go over to the gym to help finish getting ready for tonight. Would you like to come with me?"

"Um," I replied, truly not wanting to spend the day with a bunch of adults in a gym.

"I'm sure a few kids will be there, too," Charlie said, as if he could read my thoughts. Although spending the day with a bunch of whining little children isn't a very relaxing idea, Charlie probably only wanted to spend time with me.

"Um, yeah, sure," Hopefully I was right. I took a bite of my cereal and feigned interest. "What time are we leaving?"

"Is thirty minutes okay?" He asked and put the newspaper down.

"It's fine." I replied.

----------

It took me another half hour for me to finish my breakfast and get ready to leave; getting to the gym took up another ten.

The high school, a group of brick buildings, was just off the highway. In fact, if it hadn't been for the sign saying "Forks High School", I wouldn't have thought it was a school at all. Back in Phoenix, I'd just finished my sophomore year, and my school there was in complete contrast to the school in front of me.

Charlie parked the car in the lot and led me into one of the larger brick buildings. Streamers were strewn all over the wooden surface; balloons were everywhere, in the corners, on the floor, hanging high over our heads. Adults ran around trying to add finishing touches to their work. This new family is sure to be very important.

"Ah, Chief Swan," a man said. He was sitting on the first row of bleachers and stood at Charlie's, and my, arrival. "How are you today?"

"Hello there, Jonathan, I'm feeling good today, and you?" Charlie replied, walking towards the man to shake his hand.

"Good, good," the man smiled. He then noticed I was standing behind my father, absentmindedly following him. "Isabella Swan, is that you?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, she arrived a couple of days ago." Charlie instantly responded. The man nodded and turned back to look at me.

"So Isabella, how old are you now, fourteen?"

"Please, call me Bella, and I'm fifteen." I said.

"She's just finished her sophomore year," Charlie said.

"Oh, really? I remember when she was just a little ten year old visiting her father for the summer," he flashed a smile; Charlie chuckled in return.

As Charlie and the man, Mr. Thompson, continued their conversation. Many more adults began to arrive, and with them were their children. However, their children were not the ages I expected them to be. Many of them were probably around my age.

More people also came up to Charlie, and every time, the person would interrupt the conversation after suddenly realizing the I was right behind Charlie. He had said they expected me, but I didn't think _everyone_ knew I was going to arrive.

I'd thought, surely, that at least one or two families had moved into Forks during the past year, people who wouldn't recognize me at all. Maybe this was why they were making a big fuss over this new doctor and his family.

"Chief Swan! … Oh, and Isabella! Since when have you been in Forks?" a woman called. She had thick brown hair reaching just below her shoulders. With her short stature, I was almost looking down on her.

"She arrived on Wednesday." With Charlie's tone, I assumed I wasn't the only one getting tired of the meet-and-greet routine. I braced myself for the same conversation to happen again, but this lady didn't take much interest in the annual return of the chief's daughter.

"So, Charlie, did you hear about the new family?" she asked.

"I haven't heard much about them. Why, is there something you'd like to share?"

"Well, I heard they have five children," she informed.

"Oh, my." Charlie chuckled. "That must be a handful."

The woman nodded her head. "Yes, a very strange family, they are. Five teenagers - all adopted, and this man and his wife, only in their mid twenties or so."

Charlie whistled in amazement. "This man has a very good, clean record, though. They probably won't be any trouble." Charlie said.

"I don't know, Charlie. Some of us can't even handle one teenager alone," the woman joked. "Speaking of which, Isabella should meet my daughter." She stood on the tips of her toes and craned her neck around. "There, she is, over by Mike Newton. You should go over there."

"Um, no, it's quite alright." I told her.

"Nonsense, come on with me."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me along with her to the bleachers where two teenagers were sitting. One, was an exact replica of Mrs. Stanley, except her brown hair was curlier and longer. The other, a blonde boy, sat next to her, chatting away in amusement.

"Jessica," Mrs. Stanley called. The two stopped talking and looked in my direction. "This is Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella. You should get to know one another. Maybe you'll be friends." That was when Mrs. Stanley walked away, and Jessica took her cue to start talking.

"Hi, Isabella -," she began, but I interrupted before it could go anywhere.

"Bella, please," I said.

"Well, Bella," she giggled, "This is Mike." She gestured at the blonde boy sitting next to her, and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Hello," I greeted, and he replied.

"I wonder where Lauren is. She's so awesome; you just have to meet her, Bella!" Jessica was very enthusiastic. She came on too strong.

"Lauren's out of town, remember Jess? She kept telling us that she was going to California for something," Mike said. Jessica sat back down.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Her excitement died down by a decibel, but that didn't stop her from talking. This trait, I knew, she took after from her mom.

"Mike! Did my mom tell you?" she asked. Mike asked her what she was talking about, and Jessica continued on to tell Mike what her mom told Charlie just a few moments ago.

"Wow," Mike said, "So, that's, what, five new students at Forks High?"

"Hopefully they're good looking. What's the point of getting new people who don't even look good?" Jessica said in disgust. I stayed silent the entire time.

Another hour passed, and another, and another. Everyone took a break at two to eat a late lunch. Two parents were assigned to make sandwiches for everyone helping. Unfortunately, Charlie had to volunteer me to help pass out the sandwiches to everyone. And who else would my partner be, but Mike?

"So, Bella, how's your stay in Forks, so far?" He asked, as we walked towards the long silver table where the picnic basket full of sandwiches was.

"Um, it's okay," I told him.

"Are you a sophomore?"

"When I get back to Phoenix, I'll be a junior." I said, as I flipped open the lid of the basket and took a few sandwiches out; I began to walk around. Mike reminded me of a puppy dog, always following me around.

"Mike, it would be a lot more efficient if you took some and brought it to other people instead of following me around." It sounded insulting the way I said it, but Mike didn't seem to notice. He nodded, sheepishly grinned, and went back to the basket.

I tried avoiding Mike the rest of the day and ended up being successful. When I saw him, he was always with Jessica. A light-brown haired girl suddenly darted past me, chasing two little kids.

"Luke! Adrian!" She whispered loudly.

"Um, do you need any help?"

"Oh, no it's alright. No need," she said, as she walked over to the bleachers next to where I was currently sitting. "Are you new here? I've never met you before."

"I'm, uh, Bella. Cha-Chief Swan's daughter," I told her, and she nodded.

"Is this your first time here?"

"No, I'm here every summer."

"Oh, I'm surprised I never met you before." She smiled.

"Well, I mostly stay home since my Dad's always at work. Sometimes he drops me off with some family friends down in La Push."

"I'm Angela, by the way. Angela Weber."

"Nice to meet you, Angela." And indeed it was. She was the first person I felt comfortable talking to all day, besides Charlie. Angela was really nice, and we spent a lot of the day getting to know each other.

At 7 o'clock, though, everyone was running around, trying to hurry up what they were doing. Charlie suddenly appeared next to me, looking tired and dizzy at the scene.

"Dad, how exactly is that new family supposed to get here? Do they even know where the high school is?"

"And that is my cue to leave." He said, as he got up and stood in front of me.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Police escort." He smiled, amused, and I grinned back. I wonder if Charlie would make them ride in the cruiser. If they're new, they couldn't possibly have a car yet. Unless, they rented one for a time being. It dawned on me then that it took an hour to get to the Port Angeles airport.

"Dad, wouldn't that take an incredibly long time?"

"What, Bells?" he asked.

"Well, the airport's an hour away."

"Oh, no. They won't be at the airport. They told us they'd be at their house by seven at night."

"Oh." I replied.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked. In the cruiser?, I thought.

"No thanks. I'll just wait till you get back." I smiled, and he walked towards the door.


	4. Meetings

**Sorrows The Seas of My Heart**

Chapter Three: Meetings

A half hour passed, and all the adults were still running around like crazy. What more is there to do, I thought silently to myself. The teenagers and the little kids were sitting on the bleachers; every single head was slowly drooping. They were all tired, and the guests of honor hadn't even arrived yet.

I spotted Angela on the other side of the gym, her brothers' heads were on her shoulder, and they just added on to the list of the weary. Time was passing very slowly, and before I knew it, my own eyes were slowly closing, and my body was leading over to the right side. I caught myself just in time. How embarrassing that would have been.

Through the high gym windows, I saw a quick flash of red and blue; Police Chief Swan had arrived.

"Everyone! They're here!" Mrs. Stanley announced after noticing the lights, too. Everyone acted quickly in response, finishing up what they were currently doing, then either taking a seat on the bleachers or standing near the door to be able to greet them.

After that, multiple things happened in what seemed like a fraction of a second. First, the doors of the gym burst open, and Charlie walked in. Second, seven strangers walked in behind him. Third, I heard my breath catch in my throat - and everyone else's.

Seven absolutely beautiful and pale people stood next to Charlie, and even he seemed a bit dazed by their presence, too. I couldn't be sure, since my world just froze before my eyes, but I think it actually was silent for a minute or two - before Mrs. Stanley spoke, that is, snapping me out of my trance.

The noise was back. The commotion was back. People began to talk. People walked up to the new family and greeted them. People whispered excitedly amongst themselves. People strutted around, while their footsteps reverberated through the gym. Nothing was silent, except for me. As I noticed all this, my eyes were still on the family, like glue. Someone wolf-whistled. Please, don't tell me it was Charlie.

"Everyone, meet Carlisle Cullen and his family." He told us in a loud voice, then turned to them, "Dr. Cullen, meet … everyone." He grinned sheepishly.

"Hello, _everyone_." Carlisle grinned; he was stunning. With his blonde hair, golden eyes, and perfect complexion, you would've never thought he was a doctor if you'd just met him. No, absolutely not. He looked more like a male model, that all the other male models probably envied. "I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme." He gestured to a caramel-haired woman, looking just as gorgeous as the others, only with a more motherly feel. She smiled.

"These are our children," Carlisle continued, and introduced them all one by one.

"Rosalie." He said, and a blonde-haired girl stepped forward. She was one of the most beautiful people I've ever laid eyes on. Her facial expression was bored and uninterested, but she slowly gave a smile; it was forced, but it was better than nothing. Behind her, a tall, blonde-haired boy stepped forward next to her. "And her twin brother, Jasper."

The three others stepped forward, almost as if in a line. One by one, Carlisle introduced them as well. Alice was very short; even shorter than me. Her hair was short, black and spiked at all different directions. Although she seemed shy, she was the only one who said a word. "Hello, everyone." She smiled. Her voice was musical, like ringing bells, only more pleasant.

Emmett was big; not in the way monsters are big, but he was bigger than the rest of them. His muscles bulged from his shirt sleeve. I thought he was probably a serious weightlifter. His attitude, however, was no different than Alice. Although he didn't speak a word, his huge ear-to-ear grin was hard to find uncomforting.

"Bella!" someone whispered. It was Jessica, and she called me to come up to her row on the bleachers. I turned my back and carefully, overcautiously, climbed the bleachers, so as not to trip, but I did. "Be careful, Bella." Jess said, and I was blushing fervently, looking down on the ground.

"And this is my youngest son, Edward."

As I brought my head back up to take a peek at the youngest Cullen, my breath caught in my throat again. He was looking at me, right at me. And his expression was furious. My face got redder, and I felt it burn. I looked back down from the intimidating boy.

His hair was bronze colored and amazing. The angles of his face were so perfect, almost inhuman. The picture of his piercing eyes, the color of dark coal, stuck in my mind. I shuddered. _If looks could kill_, then he'd probably my murderer. When I looked up, however, his expression was smooth, calm, and relaxed. His eyes were no longer on me but on his animated sister, Alice. I couldn't tell if they were talking or not, but it was a form of communication nonetheless.

"Oh my goodness, Bella. I think I just had a stroke!" Jessica explained as she giggled. "He is so hott!"

She didn't give me a chance to talk, not that I even wanted to, before her mom called for her help. "Be right back," she promised, but I walked away, in search for Angela, who was still on the other side of the gym.

My clumsiness didn't help. I stumbled through the crowd of people on the gym floor and accidentally bumped into someone - although it felt like a giant boulder. I fell back and used my hands to support me on the floor.

"Ow." I grumbled.

"Oh, I'm truly very sorry." The boy said. It was Emmett Cullen, the weightlifter.

"It's fine," I said as I pulled myself off the ground. "Emmett, right?"

"Yes, I am." He smiled. "Sorry again, Miss …?"

"Call me Bella."

"Alright, Bella."

"Would you excuse me? I have to find my friend, for a minute."

"No problem. Carlisle's got a million people on line waiting to meet us." He rolled his eyes, and I giggled. The way he called his father by his first name seemed to portray the closeness of his family. As I walked to Angela, I saw that her brothers had already woken up and began parading around the gym once again. I heard her sigh as she watched them; then, she saw me.

"Oh, hello, Bella." She smiled.

"Hey." I said and took a seat next to her. I saw Charlie walk over the Carlisle and talk to him, then he saw me.

"Bella!" He called and motioned for me to go over. I groaned; I'd just arrived to Angela's spot. She laughed beside me, hearing the noise I just made. "I'll be back," I told her.

She just giggled. "There's plenty of time to talk. I'll be around here somewhere."

As I approached Charlie, I could see that what he had planned: it was time to personally meet the Cullen family.

"Ah, Carlisle, this is my daughter, Isabella." Charlie announced. A warm smile appeared on Carlisle's face as he held out his hand. I shook it, and it was incredibly cold. Someone had called Charlie over to help them; Charlie was glad to oblige.

"Good evening, Isabella." Dr. Cullen said.

"Please, call me Bella, Dr. Cullen." I repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Please, call me Carlisle, Bella." He replied. I nodded. "Your father's been telling me about you." My eyes shot wide open, and I blushed. What had Charlie said?, I thought to myself. Carlisle saw my sudden expression and chuckled.

"Nothing bad, I hope." I managed to mutter. Carlisle just shook his head and continued to grin.

"Oh, forgive me, would you like to meet my family? I mean, you probably saw that big introduction earlier, but in-person now, maybe?"

"Sure," I told him, and followed behind. We approached his young and beautiful wife, who was standing with Alice.

"Esme, dear. This is Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter." He told her. His voice was barely audible to me, over the noises of the large crowd, but somehow she had heard him.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. Welcome to Forks," I said, in a hospitable manner.

"Thank you, Bella. Call me Esme." She said. What is it with all the first-name basis?

"Alice, come meet, Bella." Carlisle told her. She looked very energetic and happier than her other siblings to be her in Forks or more specifically, this party.

"Hello, Bella!" She said and hugged me. It was very straightforward, but it felt very comfortable. I giggled.

"Nice to meet you, too, Alice." I told her, when she let go.

"Excuse us," Esme said, speaking for herself and her husband. "There's quite a lot of people for us to meet."

"Knock yourself out," I told them. They smiled in return, leaving Alice and me alone.

"So, Bella, what's it like here?" she asked, as we started to move through the crowd to take a seat.

"Hm, very rainy." I told her, and she chuckled.

"What about in winter? Does it snow or rain?"

"I'm not the best person to ask." I told her. She was confused by my answer.

"You're as good as any other person here." She said, still not understanding.

"I don't live here." I told her, and she muttered an 'oh.' "I live in Phoenix, actually. I'm only here for a month, just like every other year."

"Well, that sucks." She said. It was my turn to be confused. "I needed a new friend." I smiled; her face fell.

"I won't be leaving for another twenty-eight days. That's plenty of time for us to get to know each other." I told her, and Alice looked jubilant. I turned my head and saw the positions of the rest of her family.

"You sure have a big family," I whispered, not thinking she heard. She smirked.

"Well, we're all actually adopted." She said, looking at her family as I was. I was a bit surprised at that, though. "Except for Jasper and Rosalie, none of us are blood related."

That's not surprising. The two blonde, teenage, beauties of the family looked very much alike, appearance-wise. Jasper turned to look at us when Alice said his name. He walked towards us as if being beckoned.

"Hello, Alice." He said, and gave her a big affectionate hug. …A big affectionate hug?, I thought.

"Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend." I whistled in my head. It wasn't strange at all, since they weren't actually blood related, but I wonder how it felt, living with your boyfriend for the rest of your life.

"Hello, Bella." He greeted flashing me a killer smile.

"Hi," I shyly said, intimidated by his very presence.

"Have you seen Edward?" He asked Alice, suddenly. However, her face held no emotion. Her gaze seemed distant and far-away; as if she was in another world. I was worried, though, for I thought Alice got paler than she already was. Jasper wasn't worried at all. In fact, he actually grinned.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, frantically.

"She dozes off from time to time; a real daydreamer." It made sense, I think.

Then, Alice just shook her head and blinked. "Augh, I did it again, didn't I?"

Jasper just looked at her and smiled. "It's quite alright."

"Hey, Bella," she turned to me, regarding my presence. "Have you met Rosalie yet?"

"She's not … available right now, Alice." Jasper told her, and cringed a little.

"And Edward?"

"Edward is currently available." He began walking away, and Alice grabbed my arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're introducing you to our brother, silly." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes but let her drag me away nonetheless.

----------

**A/N** - Thanks for the reviews, guys. : I tried to hurry this chapter up. I had a lot of fun writing this one, though. Edward's officially coming … don't worry. Of course, I wouldn't mind a few more reviews.


	5. Superstitions

**Sorrows The Seas of My Heart**

Chapter Four: Superstitions

"Uh - Alice?" I asked, as she wound her way swiftly through the crowded room.

"Yes?" She replied without stopping.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." This put her off. Alice turned back to look at me and pulled me off to the side.

"What are you talking about, Bella? You haven't even met my brother yet."

"I'm not sure your brother, er, would want to talk to me." I told her, but all she did was snicker.

"Bella, please, why would you even think that?" She smiled.

"Well, um, I don't really know, it's just - …," I didn't stop talking.

Babbling wasn't going to help me, but I couldn't actually find the words to back up my statement. Why _did _I think it wasn't a good idea? I wasn't even sure if Edward had _really_ been looking at me. My vision wasn't great; he could've been looking above me, or at Jessica, who sat beside me on the bleachers earlier. Or at a fly, irritatingly whizzing by him. Was I just being conceited?

But what if it wasn't just my ego. What if he really had been looking at me? Or, more realistically, glaring me down. I wouldn't want to think I angered him since I had done nothing wrong. I hadn't even met him! I was so deep in thought that I didn't even know what I was saying to Alice. Was I even making sense? I was right - babbling wasn't going to help me.

"… and I just have this strange feeling that he's not going to like me like you all do, well, hopefully you do, but if you don't, it's really okay, since I'm probably boring, like right now, for example." The never-ending chatter finally stopped. Alice sighed in relief. My cheeks were burning a hundred degrees, and her face was absolutely priceless. She was laughing at me; so, I scowled back.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I didn't get any of that." I think she muttered, "Who would?" Even through her laughing frenzy, her voice was extraordinarily musical. "Oh, come on, silly. He won't bite." Alice giggled, as if enjoying some humorous inside joke.

I sighed, giving up. I wouldn't be able to stop her now. A bulldozer wouldn't be able to stop her now. My foolish babbling had brought on with this; I should really, really learn to keep my mouth shut.

Alice found him, of course, near the long table of food. He was with Jasper, who we had followed but lost along the way. And Emmett, who I last saw after the bumping incident. And Rosalie, who was the only Cullen, besides Edward, who I hadn't had a chance to personally meet yet.

"Bella Swan, we meet again." Emmett joked; I smiled at him in return. The smile faded, unfortunately, when I looked at Rosalie. Who was glowering. At Isabella Swan. Me. Vehemently. Furiously. Fervently. Viciously.

I gulped.

I couldn't find my voice. I only responded to Emmett with a nod, and he chuckled. With a sigh, I watched Rosalie unfix her gaze from me and scowl at Emmett. And he chuckled again, of course, then wrapped his arms around her. Another couple in the Cullen family, I presumed.

Alice, standing next to me, no doubt saw the coldness in Rosalie's eyes when she looked at me, but Alice made nothing of it. Instead she turned to her brother, with animation and spirit in her golden eyes.

"Edward, meet Isabella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter. She only stays here for the summer and …" Oh, God. Alice was going to tell him my life story - of course, only the things I'd told her. Unless she expanded the story … and added more adjectives … and verbs … and emotion…and punchlines; then, this would turn out to be a very long story. Maybe Alice and I should take classes on How To Shut Your Trap 101. She stopped though, her babbling close to beating my record.

Something happened in the second between Alice's end to the story and when Edward Cullen finally spoke to me for the first time. With a quick motion, I saw him lock eyes with Alice, only for a quick millisecond. I couldn't be - I wasn't - sure if it even happened. If it did, though, it probably wasn't meant for me to see. However, I saw it but made nothing of it. Why should I? It's not against the law to look your sister in the eye. I smirked at myself, idiotically. And they heard.

"Good evening, Bella." Edward had said, as he hesitantly turned to look at me. His expression was no longer a cold glare or a furious frown. No, none of that. His face was emotionless, but in his deep dark golden eyes, I saw that he was more than reluctant to be speaking with me. But he was speaking, even so, and his godlike beauty blew my mind once again. My admiration for him ended as quickly as a rocket taking off to space for Edward Cullen said, "Excuse me." and left. And I knew it was because of me that he didn't stick around.

I was humiliated, not embarrassed, but extremely, undoubtedly humiliated. Although Edward had only said five words, his attitude towards me, face-to face, confirmed my earlier assumptions.

Yes, it was me that Edward Cullen had been looking at earlier, not Jessica Stanley, or the empty seat beside me, or the annoying fly circling the air around him. And yes, Edward Cullen wasn't just looking at me at that same moment. He was furiously glaring - probably killing me in his mind.

Alice looked down - ashamed - only for me, though.

"Alice, this is very rude, I know, but it's been a very long day, and well, I gotta go." I said, as I choked back the tears forming in my eyes for, no doubt, the stupidest reason in the world. "I'll see you," I muttered as I walked by her.

"Wait, Bella!" Alice called, but she didn't try to come after me, thankfully. I thought I heard Rosalie snicker. I was right.

I heard somewhere, from some wise person, that you never get a second chance to make a first impression. Somehow, someway, I did something horrible to Edward and Rosalie. Something so strong that the very first time I look at them - they scowl at me. But what does it matter, right? Twenty-seven more days in Forks (alien planet), and I'll be back in Phoenix. (civilization)

I craned my neck to find Charlie. He didn't make it so hard, since he was sitting on the bleachers, appearing almost as tired as I feigned to be. He saw me walk towards him and gave me a small smile.

"You ready to leave, already?"

"Pretty much," I mumbled.

"'Kay. Just gimme a minute to say bye. You can wait in the car if you like." He handed me the keys to the cop car and stalked off. I sighed. I had a plan. I was going to exit the building, then yell "Thank You" to the sky. Thank God that this damn day was over. Of course, this was hardly civilized, so I'd probably just end up doing it in hushed tones.

As I walked towards the exit, I saw Dr. Cullen and Esme talking to Mrs. Stanley and a man who I assumed to be Mr. Stanley. The Cullen kids were with them, too. Minus one. Take a wild guess which one it was. You probably won't be wrong.

I groaned internally and quickened my pace towards the parking lot. The air was chilly even for a June day. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around myself and shuddered. There was a strange feel to the darkness tonight. Like, something was going to happen soon, although it couldn't be told when. The strange event could happen tonight. Or tomorrow. Or next week. But definitely sometime soon.

I reached the cruiser and rushed to get inside. I wiped my eyes clean of any stray tears.

----------

When we arrived home, I immediately went to my room - ready for a night's sleep. I took my bag of toiletries to the bathroom and took a refreshing, hot shower. I was too lazy to dry my hair, so I brushed it and went back into my room.

Through the window, I could see the full moon. It was light and shining brightly in contrast to the dark night sky. Sitting on the bed, I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my chin on them. I continued to watch the night.

The dark was full of possibilities. Anything could be out there right now; I couldn't be sure. Maybe it was just the ambiance of the night, but I was feeling very superstitious, especially after the earlier events.

A vision of the Cullens was in my mind - exceptionally beautiful and flawless, with their extremely pale skin and golden eyes. I remember my conversations with each of them. How their attitudes all differed from one another. How they all looked exactly the same yet totally unalike. How Carlisle and Esme and three of their children were extremely kind. Yet in contrast, how Edward and Rosalie were the most beautiful in appearance, yet the most unattractive in their attitudes. I've done nothing to them, yet they treated me insignificantly.

Eventually my thoughts led to sleep. My mind was exhausted, and I didn't know how I could've woken up again, but I did. I felt extremely cold, even with a blanket covering my body. It was still dark out, not even dusk, but something felt oddly strange.

I sat up, trying to think. Had my window been open when I fell asleep?

I couldn't remember at all. I closed it so the cold air wouldn't come in. I took out a my CD player and case. After choosing a certain CD I've never heard before, I put it in the player and pressed play. The band was different from music I've heard on the radio. Maybe they were still underground. I remembered that it was Phil who gave me this CD, for my fourteenth birthday, when he and my mom were just friends. Friends and nothing more.

I didn't fall asleep as quickly this time and the sleep didn't last as long as the first.

A cock's crow didn't wake me up like you see in the movies or TV. Instead, it was a buzzing alarm clock which I didn't even remember I set. It read 10:09.

Already?, I thought. Charlie was probably long gone now since he hadn't said anything about taking a day off today; I was right. He was nowhere to be found.

My room was unbelievably warmer than it was when I woke up during the middle of the night. The window was closed, just the way I left it before I went back to bed. Maybe I did leave it open before sleeping, I thought to myself. Forks was driving me insane.

----------

**A/N: **A million thank-yous to everyone who commented! Honestly, I had the best time writing this chapter, I don't know why, even if it wasn't as long as the last one. And also, thanks to everyone who added this story on their alerts & favorites and some people who added me on their favorite authors list. It's really overwhelming! I hands-down love you all. How was everyone's Thanksgiving, huh:D Yummy, turkey.


	6. Occurrence

**Sorrows The Seas of My Heart**

Chapter Five: Strange Occurrence

Lethargically, I got out of bed and walked slowly to the kitchen. I opened up the refrigerator to look for any edible ingredients I could use to make myself a breakfast, but I found zilch. How does Charlie survive in this house?, I thought to myself. Conveniently enough, though, the cereal box and milk carton were already on top of the table. All I needed now was to open up the cabinet and take out a bowl and grab a spoon.

I slowly ate my breakfast, trying to think of anything but last night's events. I shuddered. Remembering Charlie's lack of sustenance in this house, I thought that maybe I could help him out today. Maybe I could go to the store and buy some items we were in desperate need of. On the fridge, held up by a magnet, was Charlie's phone number at the station. I grabbed the phone receiver and dialed the number.

"Forks Police Department. How may I help you?" It was a response that was reasonable enough for a police station. But the tone of the voice on the other line was something I'd expected if I called tech support - too cheerful for a police station.

"May I speak with Charlie Swan?"

"Hold on." The man said. He called out, "Charlie! Phone!", and I rolled my eyes.

"Charlie Swan speaking." Charlie answered.

"Hey, Dad."

"Bella?" He called out frantically, probably surprised that I called him. "Is something the matter? Are you alright?" Overprotective father? I never figured Charlie as that type.

"No, nothing's wrong, Dad." I tried to suppress my giggle at his parental instincts. I was just gonna tell you that I'm heading out today."

"Where? Do you have anyone to go with?" He asked.

"Well, I guess I'm going alone. I know where the grocery store is; I'll survive."

"Oh, you could've just told me if you needed anything."

" I wouldn't wanna be a burned. Besides, I was gonna buy some stuff since we're dangerously low on nourishment." I told him, and Charlie chuckled.

"Do you need any money?" he then asked. I realized I hadn't thought of that.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."

"There's a food money jar in the second cabinet. Go crazy." He joked; I chuckled.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I said then hung up.

----------

Today was Saturday, June 12th, and the weather was absolutely, positively, no-doubt-about-it predictable. It was overcast with thick gray clouds and a dark sky in its background.

The misty haze in front of me didn't help my coordination as I walked to the store located just a few blocks away. My street was desolate, with no cars driving past on the slippery, black pavement. The bottoms of my shoes were soiled and filthy by the time I turned the corner. Once I arrived on the street directly across the grocery's smallish parking lot, I realized it wasn't even half full.

The road pavement was as slippery as it had looked - maybe even more - as I tried to walk carefully over it. Fortunately, I survived the nerve wrecking five seconds it took to cross the street.

I could see now that there were no more than ten cars in the lot - all old-fashioned. Nothing flashy or anything of that sort.

A bell rang, and a warm breeze greeted me at once as I opened the door to the grocery. It wasn't large, not at all, but it was suitable. Shelves, beginning from one end of the store to the other, were stocked with food products while the one, lonely cashier stand was at one corner.

A woman with light brown hair and glasses, looking to be about in middle-aged, sat on a stool at the cashier stand reading a magazine. She looked up at the sound of the bell's jingle and politely smiled at me. I smiled back in return. The lady became absorbed in her magazine once again, leaving me off with my task.

From the jar in the cabinet, I took at least fifty dollars. What did I need? I walked up and down the aisles slowly taking my time to look at the products and decide whether or not I needed that item. It took about a half an hour before I clumsily dropped something. To be more specific, a can of chicken soup.

It clanged on the floor, and I bent down to pick it up. Then, the small bell rang. I straightened myself out and reflexively looked towards the door, which was already closing. Instead of minding it, I walked down the last aisle and managed to fill up the basket type thing I was carrying. I decided to finish up since I couldn't possible carry more than one basket-full of this stuff home.

As I approached the cashier woman, she looked up again from a magazine. It was a different one, I noticed.

"You bout all finished?" she asked with a smile. I nodded.

"Are you new here, hun?"

"Um, no." I replied. "Not entirely."

"What's your name?" She asked, as she rang up my items.

"I'm Bella Swan." I told her.

"Oh, by God. You're Charlie's daughter?" She asked, surprised. I managed to mutter a "mmhmm." The lady, whose name was Ms. Jameson, continued interrogating me. She asked when I got here, what I've been doing, who I knew. I answered all politely, as her pace with the products continued to slow.

"Were you at that party last night?" She asked, as the receipt slowly printed out.

"Well, yeah. I was with my dad."

"Those Cullens," she pretended to fan herself. "Good-looking people, might I say." I managed to feign a chuckle. They were in-fact, absolutely great-looking. "Well, you probably have other things to do now. Have a good day now, Bella Swan."

"Thanks, you, too." I told her and grabbed the three plastic bags off the counter.

When I pushed the door open, I noticed it had begun to drizzle. Luckily I was wearing a hooded sweater; I pulled it over my head and thought of whether or not I should try and run. That's when I noticed that there were now eleven cars in the grocery's parking lot - one standing out from all the rest.

It was a silver Mercedes, with dark-tinted windows - at least, that's what it looked like. Instantly I wondered who this car belonged to.

Once I decided to walk home despite the unfortunate weather, I took out the receipt. I read it, and absentmindedly continued to walk - right out of the parking lot. Making sure that the prices and quantities were right was a habit I've grown accustomed to by living with Renee. She's done it for as long as I could remember; I guess I'd just happened to follow suit.

I forgot how slippery the road was earlier.

I skidded on the black pavement and fell, bringing down the bags full of groceries. I found myself rubbing my head when I tried to pull myself off the surface; then I bent back down to pick up my belongings.

It was then that I remembered I was standing right in the middle of the street. At that same moment, I turned my head and saw a black car coming straight towards me.

I was as frozen as a statue since I didn't know what I could do. My life would be over in the next matter of seconds, and my only companions included a bag of tomatoes and a package of sugar; I could do nothing to stop it. The car was coming much faster now, and I knew the driver still had no clue I was right in front of them. The fog was definitely to blame.

The next thing I knew, I was lying with my back on the muddy earth, with the grocery bags still in my hands, on the other side of the street. I did feel the blow about a second after the car crashed into me. However, it didn't come at me from the direction I expected. It was a strong blow, still, but definitely not as strong as a giant piece of oncoming metal. Hopefully I wouldn't have to personally experience that. I closed my eyes and breathed in. My sides were hurting.

When I opened my eyes, the most beautiful face stared down at me. It was familiar. It was menacing. It was -

Rosalie Hale stared down at me with pitch-black, hate-filled eyes. The look she gave was killer, yet I couldn't pull my eyes away.

"R - R - Rosalie?" I asked in disbelief. I blinked my eyes as the rain fell harder. But the beautiful, blonde figure that was just seconds ago standing before me was gone.

----------

**A/N:** I Heart You All. I know it's been like five days since my last update and you probably expected it to be sooner than that, but here it is nonetheless. My apologies. 10 reviews is all I'm asking before I post up the next chapter. It's all ready. School is overly stressing. Report cards are coming soon. Ew.


	7. Conversations

**Sorrows The Seas of My Heart**

Chapter Six : Conversations

My heart was pounding in my chest. That is very expected if you just happen to experience an event similar to what I just went through. Of course, maybe an ordinary person's heart rate would've slowed back down to the norm five hours after the incident.

Mine hasn't yet.

Sitting on my bed at home, I watched the rain pour outside my window, making a _tap _sound as it hit the pane. If I wasn't completely shocked and scared of what just happened, I would be thinking, _Wow. My very first near-death experience. _Then I'd proceed to complain about how it was a very unoriginal way to die, how hundreds of people are killed because of car accidents every single day. My name would just be added onto that list.

The key-word, however, is _near-death_. I am still alive. My heart is still beating. And I still have a future. Nothing was lost; nothing was gained. And if I choose - everything could be forgotten, and no one would even know. Once Charlie gets home and asks me how my day was, I wouldn't have to include that in my response. "Fine" is all I would say.

There would have been a total of zero witnesses if that car had happened to hit me; the driver would've just thought it was a deer and drove on, with no care for the "wildlife" it had just killed. It was some miracle.

Rosalie Hale. Was she there? Or was it some kind of near-death-experience effect - to see the face of the person who hates you with a fiery passion before you die? It was all too real - yet it couldn't have been. I can't honestly say she was there; maybe it was an angel from heaven - one with a not so friendly gaze - who happened to look very similar to Rosalie, who had the face of a goddess and also a not so friendly gaze. Coincidences. Coincidences. Coincidences.

Twilight - so peaceful - loomed over the sky, behind the clouds. If only they would just disappear and let the sun in all its glory glow orange. Let it produce magnificent, purplish shadows over the landscape, making it seem as if nothing could go wrong; that everything would be alright; that death wasn't hovering over each and every single one of us. All the evil would be gone from this world, and no one could hate anyone else. A door slammed and surprised me, and I gasped.

"Bells!" Charlie was home, and I rushed downstairs, so glad I had Charlie there for me. Hugs mean the world to some people. I was too haste and tripped midway. It happened quickly, though - me falling. I hit the landing with a thud.

"Bella!" Charlie called, coming over to pull me to my feet. "What happened?"

"Ow," was all I could mutter. I felt the sharp pain in my legs. Clumsiness really, really sucks. "M-My leg."

"Oh, God. Bella, come on." Charlie guided me. He made me put one arm around his shoulder as I hobbled on my unharmed leg. "We're going to the hospital." I internally groaned. Just what I needed - the hospital smell, a mix of blood and old people.

"Er, I'd rather not - ow." I said, as I brushed the broken leg against the wall. "You were saying?" Charlie asked with a small smirk. "Let's go." He led me outside to the cruiser. I hope, I hope, I hope that he won't use the siren.

----------

Sometime during the car ride to the hospital, the rain stopped pouring. Luckily, Charlie didn't use the siren, and we arrived in peaceful silence. That didn't stop him from choosing to go into the emergency room. He got me out of the car and rushed me into the building.

"Ugh, Dad, relax." I said, bumping my leg against his as we walked.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered and slowed his pace. A young woman sat at the front desk. There was no one sitting on the empty chairs in the room.

"Evening, Sarah." Charlie greeted her.

"Hello, Chief," she turned to me, "Oh my, what have we here?"

"Minor accident. She fell down the stairs. Bella, here, is a bit of an accident prone." I could feel myself blush a thousand shades of scarlet. I can't believe Charlie just told this stranger, well, to me, about my clumsiness. She chuckled.

"Aren't we all?" Sarah joked. She took a clipboard off her desk and handed it to Charlie. "If you don't mind, please fill out this form. I'll go get someone to take care of - ah. Never mind, then. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Here comes the perfect man for the job."

"Hello, Sarah," a smooth voice said. I twisted my neck around and saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen approaching us. "Chief Swan! This is a surprise." Charlie grinned at that.

"Don't be surprised, Carlisle. The hospital is my Bella's second home." Oh my goodness. I tugged on Charlie's sleeve and frowned at him. Carlisle was amused.

"Well, let me get you in a room, Bella." He said.

As we followed Dr. Cullen through the hallways, the "hospital smell" reached my nostrils, and I felt like gagging. It is the most unappealing smell in the world, in my opinion. Instead of breathing through my nose, I tried breathing through my mouth, but I could feel the scent going down my throat. There was no escaping it.

----------

Charlie went home at ten, after I practically begged him to leave. He needed his rest, and tomorrow, he'd probably want to make the best of his Sunday by going fishing with Billy Black. Dr. Cullen came in just as Charlie was leaving.

"Dr. Cullen, when can I leave?" My leg was broken, and the bandages were very uncomfortable. The sling which held my leg in the air didn't help either.

"Probably Wednesday, Bella. It all depends on how long it takes for you to heal." He glanced at the clipboard he was holding but was interrupted when there was a light knock on the door. I turned my head and saw Alice. My lips curled into a smile. She turned her head to look at me, and her eyes danced with excitement.

"Bella Swan!" She exclaimed as she ran over to the bed. "Alice -" Carlisle said, stopping her before she could jump on me. "Hello, Alice!" I said cheerfully to one of the few Cullens who seemed to show any liking to me.

"It's too bad I didn't get to see you yesterday," she said with a sad frown.

"Yeah, that is too bad. I saw Rosalie, though."

Then, I realized what I'd just said. I swore to myself that I wouldn't make anything of this - that it probably didn't even happen. Now, this family would think I was insane. I probably was. Alice gave me a confused look, and I noticed that Carlisle had also tuned into our conversation.

"I think whatever medicine you gave her has gotten to her head, Carlisle." Alice giggled. "Bella, Rosalie wasn't _in _Forks yesterday. She actually spent the day in Seattle with Emmett." So, I definitely _was _insane. The blonde beauty hadn't even been in the city yesterday.

"Oh," I muttered. "It must've been someone else, then. Or maybe the medicine has gone to my head." I joked. Alice giggled again, but the excitement in her eyes was gone.

"Bella, can I borrow Carlisle for a second? You can survive a few minutes, right?" She winked. I nodded at her. "Of course." Alice led Carlisle out into the hallway and pulled the door, leaving it only a crack open. However, I couldn't hear their conversation. It wasn't long before they made their way back into the room.

"Sorry about that Bella." Carlisle said, rubbing his temples. "Okay, well, that seems to be about it for tonight. Get your rest." Alice cleared her throat. "Unless, of course, you'd like some time to chat with my daughter." Alice beamed.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. Goodnight!" I told him, and he showed himself out. Alice had set a chair up next to my bedside.

"Can you stay up, Bella? Or are you tired?"

"I'm fine, Alice." I told her.

"Okay, cool. So, how'd this all happen?" She asked, gesturing at my leg.

"Um, I fell down the stairs. It's nothing, compared to some other things I've gone through." I told her, and she chuckled. "Are you that klutzy?" she asked me. I nodded and blushed. She laughed.

"It's okay, Bella." She said, patting my arm.

"What brings you here, anyways?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, um," she said, looking uncomfortable. I felt guilty for putting her on the spot. "Oh, I'm sorry, Alice. If you don't wanna talk about it, we don't have to."

"No, it's okay, Bella. Actually, I came today because I was a little disappointed. My brother went back to Alaska. He's staying with some … family friends we have there. But, you see, my mother fears that he doesn't want to come back." Alice's golden eyes fell; she truly was sad about her brother.

"Which brother?" I asked.

"It was Edward." Of course. It definitely had to be the one that hated me. Was I the cause?

"W-why'd he leave?" I pried, scared of the answer. Alice, however, seemed reluctant to answer. So, I knew that whatever was going to come out of her mouth next was a lie.

"At first, it was only for the summer. He wanted to spend this summer _there_, since in September, we'll be here for the school year. But we called him this morning, and he was very…angry." Alice tried to come up with the words. Her tone seemed very honest, and it seemed like a likely story. I didn't want to jump to conclusions; too late.

"I'm sorry," I told her for two reasons. Firstly, because of the subtraction in their household. Secondly, because I knew I was the real reason for that subtraction. It became quiet after that, and I yawned.

"Oh, Bella. It's getting late." She said, standing up. "I guess I better go, now."

"Aw," I said, craving for someone's company.

"Here's an idea, Bella. Why don't you come over to our house tomorrow?" She invited.

"Um, I don't think I can." I pointed to my leg. "I'll be spending … a lot of time here until my leg heals." She laughed.

"Well, maybe I'll come by tomorrow with Emmett and Jasper." Alice said. I noticed how she didn't say Rosalie's name, and I was in relief. "Sweet dreams, Bella!" She waved as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

The room was in the dark. I stared at the black ceiling until I dozed off into sleep.

----------

**A/N: **Sorry for the really, really late update. My computer got a virus, and blah blah blah. I got the stomach virus last week, and the week before, I got report cards, and I had basketball practice. And augh! The school year's fun but very busy.


End file.
